A day in the life of Haruhi
by Inuyasha851
Summary: just a one shot i did for my friend, i might add more to it one day but i dunno it depends if i think of anymore and everything so yeah hope you like it. sucky title i know but i honestly couldnt think of anything better...


_**So here we have it my first Ouran High School Host Club story, I'm not sure how good it will be considering I'm not all that familiar with the characters or anything but i thought i would give it a try =)**_

_**Written for Amber, hope you like it ;)**_

* * *

"Harrrrruhiiiiiii" Tamaki sang throwing the doors open to music room 3

Tamaki stood in the door way looking around the room, he saw Kyoya typing away on his laptop, Hunny was eating sweets with Mori sitting quietly next to him. Hunny looked up from his cakes at Tamaki who was now running around the room calling out to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan hasn't come in yet"

"Then I will go get her!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru haven't come in either, you can get them at the same time" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses

Tamaki froze with his hand on the door handle with a darkness looming over him

*Tamaki's mind theatre*

"This isn't right" Haruhi says in her sweat girl voice

"Don't be afraid.." Kaoru said holding one of her hands

"Just relax" Hikaru said holding her other hand

"But what about…"

Hikaru and Kaoru put there index finger over her mouth then lean in to kiss her…

*mind theatre end*

"DON'T WORRY HARUHI DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!" Tamaki shouted ripping the doors open then running off down the hall.

"Ahh Hikaru, Kaoru were going to be late" Haruhi said while being dragged through the hallway "and where are you taking me!"

"You'll see" Hikaru and Kaoru said with a sly smile

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Haruhi into a large room and shut the door behind them, Haruhi looked at the twins who were leaning against the locked door snickering.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what's going on?"

"She is all yours" the twins chuckled "have fun Haruhi"

Hikaru and Kaoru slipped out of the door with a evil twinkle in their eyes, at that moment their twin maids came up behind Haruhi and dragged her into a over sized change room.

"Hey wait what's going on" Haruhi exclaimed being pulled back

"Don't worry Miss Fujioka…everything is prepared for you" the twin maids said together

"_Prepared?"_

"HARUHI!!!!" Tamaki shouted running through the school

Tamaki run through the halls until he saw the twins walking towards him.

"What have you done to my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted waving his arms around in front of the twins

The twins looked at each other as a grin started to spread on their faces.

"Have you seen Haruhi Kaoru?"

"I think I saw her heading to room 4-A boss"

"That's right we did pass her around there" Hikaru smirked

"If there is one scratch on my daughter…"

As Tamaki started to talk about all the things he would do to Hikaru and Kaoru the twins walked pass him smirking. Tamaki was once again running down the hall towards room 4-A, once her got to the room he pulled the doors open to see Haruhi wearing a pink frilly dress.

"Hikaru, Kaoru why am I wearing this dress for?"

Haruhi turned around expecting to see the twins but was shocked when she saw Tamaki standing in the door way.

"Sempai?"

"Would you look at this Hikaru, the boss is being a pervert again" Kaoru chimed leaning on the door from

"It's a good thing we got here before he could do anything perverted" Hikaru chimed in after leaning on the other door frame

Tamaki started to argue with the twins throwing his hands around the place trying to explain himself without much luck, Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a straight face staring right at him giving him the chills.

"Sempai.. Get out of here!"

Haruhi pushed Tamaki and the twins out of the room and shut the door on them, she leaned against the door with a sigh when there was a gentle knock from the outside.

"_Now who is it"_

"Yes" Haruhi called out through the door

"Haru-chan" Hunny chirped "can I come in?"

"Sure Hunny sempai"

Haruhi moved away from the door and opened it to see Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori standing outside the door while Tamaki was crouched against the wall with a dark gloom over him with Kyoya standing with his side turned writing something in his book.

"Haru-chan you look pretty" Hunny called out in his child-like voice

"Your mother went all out this time" Kyoya added giving Haruhi a quick glance before returning to his work

"Your mother…" Haruhi questioned in a whisper

"This is part of her new line of clothing.." Kaoru explained

"We needed someone to try them on" Hikaru finished explaining

"How dare you use Haruhi in such a manner" Tamaki yelled jumping over to Haruhi wrapping his arms around her

Haruhi's expressed changed back to her annoyed straight face as she pinch Tamaki's hand to make him let go of her then shut the door in everyone's face again. Haruhi emerged a few minutes later in her normal school clothes and walked pass everyone.

"Haru-chan where are you going?" Hunny asked wtaching her walk away

"I'm going home" she called out as she walked down the hall.


End file.
